Sam s lttle brother (Leah Clearwater Love story)
by Kuroi raion
Summary: This story is about one teen shape-shifter, surviving everyday roblems of his life, that's full of drama. Will he convice her that even if her life is full of hardshis, that love still exists? Will he keep up with his supernatural part of his life?
1. Introduction - Jack Johnson Uley

**Name:**Jack Johnson Uley

**Nickname:**Jj

**Age:**16 years

**Disease:**Split personality disorder

**Looks:**light blue eyes, black hair with blonde highlights

**Body type:** muscular (packs), tan skin, piercing in left ear

**Height:**1,80 m

**Traits:** stubborn, cocky, silly, loving, sweet, tolerant

**Likes:** \- Books

\- Black, blue, white

\- Lasagna, muffins, pizza, cheeseburgers

**Hobbies:** singing, playing on piano, violin, guitar, reading books

**Family:** \- Allison Uley: - Mother - caring, cheerful

\- Joshua Uley - Father - lazy, proud, stubborn

\- Samuel Uley - Brother - arrogant, gentle

I have a dog named Demon. He is an Alaskan Malamute.

His fur is black, white and dark blue. He is playful.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Jack Johnson Uley. The Twilight saga is not mine.**

I am packing my things right now. As I throw my clothes into my suitcases, I found an old photo of my family. I think it was taken when I was ten. Sam was fifteen and was mad at our parents, because we were moving to California and he wanted to stay in La Push. My parents were excited, that we could start a new life. I was really antisocial back then. Always hiding behind books and music. Yes, I was a nerd. I still am, but then I was always wearing sweaters, shirts and big nerd glasses. Now I wear anything from leather jackets to nerd glasses, which are only used as accessory to my outfits. I still read books with passion, but not that much anymore like when I was a kid. Right after Sam was eighteen, he moved back to La Push. Of course he sometimes visited, but it wasn't the same like old times, when he brought his girlfriend Emily, now his fiancee. I quickly put down the photo and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen, where my mom was cooking dinner.

My mum is a middle age woman with brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Mum. Your cooking is the best." I said, as I smelled the heavenly scent of my mothers cooking.

"Mom can't I stay home, please? I don't even have friends there. What about my friends here?"

"Oh. Honey, flattery will get you nowhere. You know you have to go there. There is a really good school. And don't worry about your friends. You can always make new friends. You can start a new life."

I thought about all my friends and my girl... no my ex girlfriend.

"OK. I will go, but only with Demon."

"That's OK. Sam loves dogs, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"What's going on here?" asked my father. My dad has raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, with tan skin. The classic native American looks.

"Ah. It's nothing. It's just that Jj doesn't want to go to Sams."

"I said I will go, but I still need to finish packing." I said as I finished eating. I stood up and went to my room upstairs. I quickly packed and went to bed.

The next day, morning: I woke up, ate pancakes for breakfast and took of to the airport with my parents. I put Demon into the cage and turned to my parents.

"Oh. I am going to miss you." My mom said and quickly gave me a hug with teary eyes. My dad on the other hand tried to pull my mom away from me.

"Ally. Come on you will make him late." my dad said. I went to the gate with my suitcases and Demon and boarded the plane.

Three hours later: I got off the plane, took my suitcases and Demon and went to find taxi. A few minutes later I found a taxi that brought me to La Push, a reservation of native American. I found Sams house and got off with Demon. Sams house was small, yellow and two-storey with a big garden near the forest. I went to the door and knocked.

"Coming." someone yelled and opened the door. It was Sam. He looked at me confused and then looked around me.

"Um. Jj, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Mom didn't call you?" I asked.

"No, she didn't. Come in, I will call her. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, while Sam went to call our mum.

"Demon, come here." I said and patted my lap. Demon came to me and jumped on my lap, as I scratched him.

Sam came the next minute and said: "Our mom asked me, if you can stay here. What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Don't play dumb, Jj. Tell me what did you do? "

"I- I was expelled." I said.

"What!" Sam yelled.

"But it wasn't my fault." I quickly said.

"What happened to get you expelled?"

"I was walking to my next class, when I heard a girls scream. I quickly ran into the direction of the scream. When I got there some guy was molesting the girl so I beat him. He had a black eye, broken nose and ripped lips, while I had a few bruises and scratches. And I found out that he was the son of the principal. I was expelled and his son was given two weeks of detention." I finished saying.

"Oh." Sam said. "And this should be Demon. Wow he grew up."

"Yeah, well he can't stay forever a puppy. And did mum tell you about my condition?"

"Yes, she did."

Then Emily walked into the house.

"Hi, Emily." I yelled from the living room.

"Oh. Jj. You're already here!" Emily yelled from the hall.

"Now we know, who is the favorite of our mother." Said Sam, with a pouty look.

**Did you like it? Please vote or review. I would be really thankful. :**D  
**And please give me advice.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Jack Johnson Uley. The Twilight saga is not mine.**

"What did you say, Sam?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, honey." Sam said with guilty look.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Emily asked.

"Yes, honey. I am sure." Sam said.

"Whipped." I said, while making it look like I coughted.

Ring!

"Sam, the phone is ringing." Emily yelled from the hall and Sam stood up.

"Emily, will you show Jj his room?"

"Sure. Come Jj."

I stood up and followed Emily with my suitcases, up the stairs. Emily suddenly stopped in front of a white door and opened it. The room was amazing. It has white walls with one black, king sized bed, table and many more.

"You like it?" askede Emily.

"No. I love it."

"Great. You can start unpacking now, if you want." Emily said with a small smile and left.

After the really long ride I was quite tired, so I just layed down on the bed. A few minutes later and Demon joined me. I shut my eyes for a minute and already was I asleep.

Sam's p. o. v.:

I went to the phone, picked it up and asked:

Who is it?"

"Hey Sam, it's Carlisle Cullen. Could you please visit us? Children want to meet your brother."

"Hey, we aren't children anymore." Emmett probably yelled.

"OK. Wait minute, I will go see if Jj finished unpacking."

"OK." Carlisle sid.

I went up the stairs and opened the door to Jack's room. When I walked into the room, Jj was laying in bed with Demon already asleep. I quietly walked out of the room and closed the door and went to the phone.

"Uh. Carlisle he fell asleep. We will come tomorrow morning if you don't mind."

"That's ok. The kids won't go to school, because i should be sunny outside."

"OK. I must go already. Emily finished cooking dinner. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." said Calisle and hung up.

The next moorning, Jj's p. o. v.:

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. It is probably Emily's cooking, because Sam can't cook even, to save his own life. I went to the bathroom, took off my clothes from yesterday with which I fell asleep and took a long shower.

After that, I tied a clean towel to my waist and went to my suitcases o take out some clothes. I quickly throw on myself some black boxers, grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen.  
I saw Emily by the counter and Sam at the table, drinking coffee and reading newspaper.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, Jj." Emily and Sam said at the same moment.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs and Bacon." Emily replied.

I sat at the table and grabbed handful of bacon and a few eggs. Emily and Sam looked shocked at me.

"What? I am hungry. I didn't eat yesterday and I am a growing bo, I need to eat." I said.

'Actualy, I did eat yesterday on the plne, but they don't know that.'

"Jj, after you finish eating, go get dressed we are going to meet someone important."

"Ok."

I finished eating and went upstairs to my room, to get dressed. I went to my suitcases and got out formal, but modern outfit. A white T-shirt on it a black vest, black jeans and white sneakers. When I got dressed, I took Demon's leash and clicke it to his colla. And went downstairss to wait for Sam.

"Wait, Sam. Can I take Demon with me? He needs to go outside and we will kill two flys with one blow."

"Are you sure you want to take him with you?"

"Yeah, I am sure." I replied.

"Well ok then come on." Sam said and went outside to his car and I went after him.

Sam got in his car and I got ino the passenger's seat and Demon sat in the back. I put the belt on and we took off. Thirty minutes later the car stopped in front of a two-storie house. The house was modern with glass walls and the furniture inside looked quiet expensive.  
I got out of Sam's car and smeled a sweet scent mixed with bleach. And that only means one thing, vampires are here.  
I quickly became worried for Demon. I tightened my grip on Demon's leash as people or dare I say vampires walked out of the house.  
Out came the entire coven of seven vampires. I looked last time at Demon and he whimpered.

'Uh. Oh.' I thought. I quickly kneeled beside Demon and whispered into his ear: "It's gonna be okay. I won't let them hurt you." I stood up and made sure my glasses are in place.

When they came closer, Demon hid behind my legs. There were three females and four males.

"Hey Sam. How is it going? How is emily?" asked one of the vampires.

"Good. So, you wanted to meet my brother." Sam anwered.

"Ah. Yes, I almost forgot."

'Yeah, sure. He is a vampire. They don't forget, even almost.'

"Of course." Sam said with an sarcasting undertone.

"Everyone, this is Jack Johnson Uley, my little brother. Jack, this is Carlisle and his family."

"Hi." I said.

"Nice to mee you, Jack." Carlisle said.

"It's okay, to call me Jj." I said "Eveyone calls me Jj."

Carlisle said: "This is my wife Esme and my children."

"I am Emmett. NIce to meet you." A really buff guy with soft gold eyes said.

"I am Edward." said a guy with ruffled bronze hair.

"Jasper." said the next guy with pained expression.

"Alice. I am a huge fan of yours. Wait a minute. I am going to be back." She sid with an excited expression and quickly ran inside. While the little pixie was inside the introduction continued.

"I am Rosalie, you mutt."

"Rose!" hissed Edward in anger. "Be quiet."

"What?" Rosalie asked annoyed. "He deserves to know."

"What? What did you mean by "you mutt"?" asked Sam.

"Ask Jj." Rosalie sid.

'Oh. Shit. I am dead.' I though.

"A secret?" asked Edward.

"Uh. Yeah. He, he." I saiid and laughed akwardly.

"Jack. What did she mean?" aked Sam.

'Oh. He said Jack. He is serious.'

That serious moment was interrupted by Alice running out of the house with a book and a pen.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Alice asked looking confused.

"Nothing, Alice. Absolutely nothing." I said angrily.

**Did you like it? Please vote or comment. I would be really thankful. :**D  
**And please give me advice.**


	4. Chapter 3

I quickly signed it and gave Alice her journal back with my phone number."Um. Sorry, but I should probably go now." I said and looked at my watch.

Jack Johnson Uley, where do you think you are going?" Sam asked angry.

'Oh shit. He brought out the whole name. He is fuming.'

"To work. You know the usual." I said quickly and stepped backwards.

"Jack! Don't jump from the theme and tell me, what she meant."

I sighe. "Well... It all started three years ago. I was on a vacation in Alaska. One day I was walking through the forest, when I heard a small whimper. I quickened my pace and went deeper into the forest.

I found a small hybrid of a wolf and Alaskan malamute. He was small, still a puppy. When I went a little closer, he started whimpering. I looked closer to see that he was injured. So I looked around to see some guys beating him. I was so angry.

They just kicked him all the time. I was so angry, I didn't even blink and I had four paws. They didn't see me and continued kicking him. In my fury I attacked them. They were four of them. All male. Blonde or brunette with red eyes.

And they all smelled really bad. When I finished fighting them, I slowly crept up to the whimpering puppy and stayed with him until he felt better. Then I phased back, took him to the village, named him and he grew up to a healthy dog." I finished my story.

"Phase!" said or more like demanded Sam.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"So we could see how your wolf looks." Edward said instead of Sam.

"But I will tear my clothes then. And these are one of my favorite." I said with a pout.

"Then go to the forest." Sam said.

"Fine." I said and gave him Demon's leash.

"Hold."

I didn't want to shred my clothes, so I walked a little farther to the forest, like they said I should.

I undressed and phased into a wolf, with snow-white fur and coal black highlights.

I walked out of forest and Demon came running to me.

'Wait a minute is that a ball in his mouth? Where did he get that?' He put the ball on the ground and then he sat on the ground.

I took the ball and threw it away so he could chase it.

You ask how did I throw the ball? I threw it like a normal dog.

"Why is your fur white?" asked Sam.

'I don't know maybe, because I phased in Alaska.'

"He doesn't know he thinks, because he phased in Alaska." said Edward.

'Mind reader?' I thought.

"Yes." answered Edward.

'Ok. Can I phase back now?'

"Jack is asking if he can phase back now." said Edward.

"Yes." answered Sam.

I ran back into the forest, where I left my clothes.

I put my pants on and then Sam yelled: "JJ, come on we have to go home."

I didn't even get to finish putting on my shirt and he already calls me.

So I went half naked.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking at my scar.

"A scar from a bullet." I answered.

"How did you get it?" asked Sam.

"That's not your business. Can we go now? I'm sure my things have already arrived." I said as I walked to the car with Demon and Sam following me.

"Bye." I shouted at the Cullens.

Sam started the car and asked me:

"Now that you are in my pack..." I interrupted him.

"Who said I was in your pack? Not that I don't want to, but I can't do patrols."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because I have to study and I have a job, where I need to be awake."

"And why did Alice ask if you are John Jackson?"

"Because that's my stage name. I uploaded my videos were I sing on YouTube and became famous. And my fans know my real name, but they are still calling me John Jackson."

"Anyway...You are still going to do patrols."

"What?! No! I won't be doing patrols. Don't you understand? I can't."

"You have to It's your work to protect the tribe."

"I won't do patrols. If there will be vampires, I will fight, but I won't do patrols." I said and Sam stopped the car, because we were already in front of his house.

I got off and looked around if any of my things already arrived.

To my luck they were in front of the door. I grabbed my instruments, opened the door and took them to my room.

When all my things were in my room, I called my mother. "Hi. Here is Katherine Uley."

"Hey, mom, It's me jack. I just wanted to tell you that my things are already and I wanted to ask you. When will my bike arrive? And why didn't you tell Sam that I will live with him and Emily?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And your motorcycle will come tomorrow, before your school." she said with her sickly sweet voice.

"What?! School?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were expelled from your school in California. So I signed you up for La Push-Forks school." She said.

"So that's Why I had to move here." I was actually seething with anger, but I didn't show it.

"Anyway I have to go unpack. Bye." I said.

"Bye honney and be good in school."

"Yeah. Ok." and I hung up. I started unpacking the first box with a name "books" then came "school things", "music equipment" and others.

**Did you like it? Please vote or comment. I would be really thankful. :**D  
**And please give me advice.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.n.: The wolves are normal sized, but they still have the shape-shifter powers.**

After unpacking all my other stuff, then came the time to unpack my clothing, but I didn't see a wardrobe in my room.

I looked around once more and found two more doors.

I opened them, one led to a bathroom and the other was a small walk-in closet. I took my luggage in and unpacked all my clothes. When I finished I took Demon's things out of a box and let Demon alone to place them where he wanted.

I layed on the bed, when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that I had one voice mail from Amy, my ex-girlfriend. So I played it. It was a big mistake on my part.

"Hey. Jacky. Where are you? I miss you. I heard that you left to live with your brother. please come back. It really wasn't like that. He was kissing me and... and... one think led to another..." she trailed off or didn't finish, because I turned off my phone.

I took off my glasses as the memories of that moment flashed through my mind, creating tears that threatened to fall. I took all of my cameras and Insturments and started recording, So Sick by Ne - Yo.

First I recorded myself playing all of the instruments and when I was going to sing I took off my vest. When I sang the tears started falling. I finished, put everything together and posted it on Youtube and Facebook. I turned the notebook off and started playing with Demon.

After three hours of playing with Demon and giving him food it was seven pm.

"Jj! Come down for a minute." Sam yelled from downstairs. I walked into the livingroom, where Sam and Emily were watching news on television. I looked at Sam questioningly and he motioned for me to sit on the couch. I walked over to the couch and quietly sat down. I turned to the television and started watching the news with them.

The lady moderator started talking: "And now the newest gossip from the world of celebrities. Jack Johnson Uley, also known as John Jackson, the famous Youtuber singer and songwriter, was last week shot, saving a young woman from her ex - boyfriend. He was shot on the way to the grocery shop, when he intercepted in a quarel. The shot was to his lower stomach, but don't worry ladies out there the bullet didn't hit any important organs and that means that he isn't in critical condition. After the bullet hit him he stood up and attacked the man knocking away the gun. Ladies, we got the information that John Jackson is single. He recently posted a cover of So Sick sang originally by Ne - Yo. The video was so emotional thet the sole John was crying. In the description was written: "She was in a bed with my now ex - best friend." a rather insane girl to do this to her boyfriend. Anyway let's hear the cover."

"Is it true?" Sam interrupted my song.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's okay now. I guess."

"Aww. I am going to make one of your favorites for dinner." Emily said as she attacked me with an unexpected hug and quickly letting me go.

One hour later Emily finished cooking dinner, which were lassagna and we slowly ate at the mahogany table in the middle of the dinning room. After we finishedeating, it was 9:30 pm. I went upstairs to my room, took off my clothes except my boxers and went to bed, falling asleep.

The next day, morning: "Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart, I can't tell where..." continued Wake me up by Avicii in the background, while I searched for my phone to shut off that blasting alarm. I quickly turned it off and curled deeper into the warmth of my covers.

"Jj! Wake up! You have to go to school." Sam yelled.

I groaned. It's too early for yelling. It was only seven am. I slowly stood up and went to take a shower. I was so tired, that even the shower didn't make a good job waking me up. When I finished showering I got out of shower. Tying my fluffy towel around my waist, I realised that I forgot to choose my outfit. So I headed to my walk- in closet. I choose my outfit, but I didn't get to put it on, because Emily was yelling that breakfast is ready. I quickly put on some random grey sweatpants, tying the laces so they wouldn't fall and ran downstairs to the dinning room.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning to you too, Jj. Waffles are for breakfast." Emily said as she put a plate in front of me. I quickly ate my waffles with strawberry and whipped cream and ran to my room to change my already chosen outfit. I looked at my clock and realised that I should probably go now. So I went outside and found out that my bike already arrived. It is a Midnight black Yamaha YZF-R125. It didn't take me long to find Forks High, the sign sort of gave it noticing until I got out of the car that I was the only one parked there, I simply shrugged it off and began to make my way towards the building.

I walked in the hall, when I saw which donned the sign "Front Office". After I entered the first thing I was hit by was the surprising warmth, not to mention the vibrant yellow walls. The office was rather small, the walls donned flyers and notices and the floor was covered in an orange flecked carpet. I walked into the middle of the room, towards the counter. Behind the counter, there were three desks and countless filing cabinets. It was almost deadly quiet, I felt as though if I breathed heavily enough the ginger haired woman who was sitting at one of the desks, would notice my presence.

"Um - excuse me?" I said.

The woman looked up from her work, that was when I noticed she was wearing glasses. "Can I help you, dear?" she asked, in a tone that my mother would use to bribe me into doing something.

"I am Jack Uley, I just moved here." I said, hoping that she had been informed of my transfer to this particular school. She looked at me curiously for a while before she began rustling through the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She got up from her chair and walked over to the counter with a few sheets of paper in her hands.

"Are you by any chance Sam's little brother Jj:" She asked.

"Yes." I said a little annoyed that I am going to live in Sam's big shadow even here.

She set the papers down on the counter for me to see.

"Now, I have here, your schedule ans a map of the school. Just in case you get lost." she said, with a small smile. Then she began going through my classes for me and showing me the best way to get to them on the map. She handed me the map and schedule, advising me to keep them safe and then she handed me several slips, which I was to give to each teacher and they were to sign slips were then to be returned to her at the end of the day. She smiled once she had given me everything I needed.

"Good luck and have a nice day." she said, as I made my way out the door. The hall was already full of students. Once they noticed me they stopped, what they were doing and looked at me. I ignored them and went to my locker, throwing my bag in it only grabbing a binder and a pen. I looked at my schedule to see that my first class was algebra. I took my books that I would need for the day and shut my locker.

I walked into the classroom and in the front behind the desk was an older looking teacher.

"Um... Hello. I am the new student." I said to the teacher.

"Oh hello. I am Mr. Carter. You can sit go sit down or you can wait here in front of the class." he said.

"Okay. Oh and you have to sign this." I said to him and handed him the paper that the secretary gave me. I went into the back of the class and sat down.

A few minutes later the students came barging into the class as it rang. Everyone sat down and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

"Before I begin the class, students, we have a new student here. Come on To th efront and introduce yourselve. And tell them something about yourselve too" said the teacher.

I came to the front of the class and said: "Hello. My name is Jack Johnson Uley and I love dogs?"

A few murmurs erupted in the class after I finished introduction. Of course because of my shape-shifter hearing I heard all of tem. Most of them were from girls, that said that I was hot and other disturbing things I wouldn't like to hear. And from the guys were some jealeous things like I would steal their girls or something. I quickly went back to the class again and sit down in my place. Letting the teacher quiting down the students and continuing class.

**An. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

The first class ended rather quickly, me looking out the Windows. I could feel all the lusty stares the girls gave me. It's quite disgusting they all have their face caked with make up and really skimpy clothes.

Right as the school bell rang I bolted out of the classroom full of stares.

I slowed down and went to my locker.

I took my books for my next class, which seemed to be biology. I shut my locker and started searching for room number fifty-six.

When I finally found the classroom, the bell rang already. I stepped into the room and the teacher was already here.

"Sorry I am late. I'm new here." I apologized to the teacher.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Uley. Make sure that doesn't happen again. My name is Mrs. Dods. And lose the sunglasses in my class Mr. Uley." said Mrs. Dods angrily.

'Great. My first day here and the teacher already hates me. Like I will put the glasses down.' I though to myself completely ignoring the order to take off my sunglasses, as I went to sit down in an empty spot behind a blonde girl.

The moment I sat down the blonde girl turned around and said:

"Hey. You are the new one right?"

"Yeah, I think I am." I answered unsure. "I mean didn't you listen to the teacher just said that."

"Sorry, I didn't listen. I had to figure out a problem with how to win a game with the mirror." she apologized.

'Really with a mirror? doesn't she realise that... Ah why do I even think about it.' I though to myself as I looked around the classroom, at the other students. The majority of the class were girls with a few guys. A certain dark haired beauty across the class caught my eye. She had a sun kissed skin, really brown hair and from what I saw she was really irritated with the nasal voice of the girl, that I talked with. Her posture was tense like she really didn't want to be here, like she would rather be somewhere she could relax and not here.

'She's a real beauty. From just one look at her I can't help to want to learn more of her.' I thought to myself while a small smile crept on my face.

"Anyway my name is Lauren. If you would like I could give you a tour around the school in particular the Janitor's closet." she said with a wink, interrupting me from looking around the class.

"Uh, no thanks." I said to her.

"Why?" she asked while pouting.

"I'd rather find my classes on my own. " I replied to her with an akward smile, praying that the bell rings to end the lesson.

"Well OK then, your mistake." Lauren said, shook her shoulders and turned to the teacher.

The bell rang and I quickly ran out of the classroom to my locker. I took my binder for algebra, and looked at the map the secretary gave me earlier. The classroom number sixty wasn't so far so I just walked, because I had ten minutes to get to the next class.

I walked into the algebra classroom and only looking at the teacher, I already knew, that I hat to take off the glasses.

I took off the glasses and rushed to an empty seat, not looking at anyone.

The classes ended rather quickly and I still didn't see the beautiful girl from biology.

The lunch came soon after the fifth lesson and I went to the lunchroom full of students. I waked to the line and waited for my time to take the food that the cooks cooked. I took three pieces of pizza, an orange juice and went to find a table. I found myself looking at two different places.

The Cullen's were sitting at one table, all looking a lot paler than the guys that were sitting at the other table I was looking at. The others were really tan and were glaring at the Cullen's.

'If only looks could kill. Wait a minute... Tan skin and really muscular. They are the pack Sam was talking about.' I though to myself completely understanding the glaring.

Alice Cullen was already waving for me to come to their table but I rejected the idea reminding myself of their scent, so I went to sit down at a table, that was not occupied.

Under a lot of curious stares, I quickly ate my lunch, took my bag and walked out of the cafeteria, as the last bell rang to signalise, that the lunch was over. I walked to my locker and took my things, that I would need for tomorrow and walked out of the building, because my lessons already ended. As I walked to the parking lot, I could already feel the curious stares at my bike.

'They probably never saw a bike, if they are looking at it like that.' I chuckled a little as I thought that.

I walked to my bike feeling all the curious and lusty stares on my back, grabbed my helmet and put it on.

I got on my Yamaha and set forth into the direction of Sam's house.


	7. Chapter 6

I arrived at Sam's, only to find Sam sitting on the couch with an older man.

"Hey, Jj. This is Bob and he will tattoo you the mark of the tribe protectors. You will get the tribe's tattoo." said Sam emphasized on the second will.

"Uh... OK. " I rushed said dismissing his words. "I will go change." I went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes like grey sweatpants. I started putting on a T-shirt when I realized, what Sam said.

"Wait, Sam! What did you said?" I yelled at Sam and ran to the stairs.

"That you are getting a tattoo. " Sam yelled back.

"And does mom know?" I asked him already standing on the last stairs on the first floor.

"Yes, she knows. " Sam still yelled, not realizing that I am not upstairs.

"Wait, so she has to know about the phasing." I said to myself realising another reason, why has my mother sent me here. Also realizing that I could have avoided a lot of awkward situations in the past.

I finished putting my T-shirt on the last stair and went to the room that's filled with furniture.

"Ok, I am ready." I said already regretting my decision, as I saw the tattoo machine. The machine was going to stuck a needle with the ink into my arm, at least a few hundred times.

"Ok. Sit down boy." said he older man with tired face named Bob. Now that I looked closer at him, he has already a few grey hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. He is no doubt already past his 50 birthday.

I sat down and waited for the pain that came, when the needle pierced my skin. I soon found out that it only lasted three hours, even if it seemed a lot longer. Bob then told me not to strain my arm for a while. It was so painful. After twenty minutes I felt in my shoulder a tingling sensation.

After the tingling left I thought to myself: 'Why not go to the beach?' So I went to my room, to change into a simple shorts and T-shirt and to be safe a hoodie. I took Demon's leash and Demon's ears perked up with joy, his tail swinged from side to side as he saw the leash. I went downstairs to the front door with Demon trailing behind.

After a few minutes of walking with Demon on leash in front of me, we arrived at the Last Push beach. I didn't even have to get near the ocean to feel the salty breeze in the air, as the wind blowed. I walked near to the shore as Demon played with the ocean water. I took off his leash as he came near me so he could continue swimming in the ocean. I sat down on the sand and watched the horizon. It wasn't warm, but what could I expect, I lived in La Push now not California.

A few minutes later Demon stopped playing in the ocean and went to the edge of the beach, where a sad looking girl sat. Demon ran to the girl and sat in front of her, wagging his tail.

"Um... Hey, are you okay?" I asked the brown haired girl that caught the attention of my dog, Demon.

The girl lifted her hair from her eyes and tucked them behind her ear and replied "Y-yeah." while ruffling Demon's head.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I guess..." she said.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, like my mother used to when I was younger.

After a while, the girl stopped sobbing and looked at me.

"Thank you. I really needed that." she said.

"It's okay. What happened?" I asked her. I didn't want to sound rude so I hastily added: "It's not my business but still..."

She lifted her head full of dark brown tresses and I met a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes. It was the girl from biology class.

'Wow. She is gorgeous.' I thought to myself.

"My boyfriend dumped me for the school slut, Lauren. While she doesn't know he exists, because she's pinning for the new guy, you." she explained.

"Oh," I said horrified. "I am sorry." I continued, "If you want we could go for an icecream. It helps with the break ups."

"Sure, I mean it's not like I had one for a while." she said.

"Um. I am sure that you know my name, but I still don't know yours." I said smirking.

"My name is Leah Clearwater. Your name is Jack Uley, the younger brother of Sam Uley and the famous youtuber". she said.

"Yeah. You are right. But I am not that famous yet." I admitted. I stood up and gave her my hand so she could support herself while she was getting up on her feet.

"Ok. Let's go." she said, while brushing away the sand from her clothes.

"Uh, you will have to lead, because I don't remember anymore, where they sell the icecream." I said to her laughing.

"That's alright." she laughed too.

"Demon, come on!" I yelled at Demon to follow us.

We walked for ten minutes in a comfortable silence, when we arrived into the local ice cream parlour.

We found a booth near the window and sat down.

"So what flavour do you want?" I asked.

"Chocolate." she answered.

I stood up and went to order us to cups of chocolate icecream. I took out my wallet from my pocket and gave the seller five dollars.

"You can keep the change." I said to her and smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

I took the cups and went back to the booth, where we sat.

"Here you go." I said as I handed Leah her icecream cup.

"Thank you. You didn't have to pay. I'll give you the money back." Leah said.

"No, it's alright. I invited you, so it's only right that I payed." I said.

"Well, if only other guys were like you." she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well my ex, Adam always made me pay for myself." Leah replied.

"Oh. My mother would kill me if I didn't pay for a girl on a date." I said, taking a spoon of chocolate ice cream into my mouth.

"I mean not that this is a date if you don't want it to be. But I wouldn't mind." I said, secretly hoping that she would call it a date.

"It's okay. I don't really mind." Leah said a blush creeping onto her face.

"Will you tell me more about you? Likes, dislikes..." I asked her, while giving a bit of my ice-cream to Demon."

An: Sorry had to end it here. Please leave a comment. :/


End file.
